


Let Me Be Your Shelter

by Watermeloness



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Its my first fic please be gentle, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Skip is a piece of cow manure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermeloness/pseuds/Watermeloness
Summary: After getting kidnapped and tortured for ransom, Peter almost dies and Tony can't handle it. He cuts all ties with the kid in order to keep him safe and orders Peter to still go to his doctor's appointments with Helen to make sure he's all healed up. When Peter doesn't show up to any of the appointments, Tony finally relents and goes to check up on the kid. He's in for a surprise when he meets Peter again, and no, it's not a nice surprise.Basically I wrote this instead of sleeping because the idea wouldn't leave my head. It's super dramatic and whatnot but at least now I can think of other things lol. The ficlet contains a scene where sexual abuse on a minor is implied, so if that is a trigger for you, I would suggest you not to read it. Please stay safe y'all! There are also swear words so, but only like a few :) English is not my first language so there might be mistakes.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 128





	1. Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably make it a two-part fic, and the second chapter will be the confrontation. Enjoy!

The persistent knocking still continued and Peter rolled his eyes. What part of “I’m fine” didn’t Helen understand. With a frustrated sigh Peter stood up and went to the door. He opened the door, rolling his eyes, not looking at the visitor.

“Helen, I already told you-”  
Peter stopped in his tracks when he finally lifted his gaze to look at who was at the door. To his outermost surprise it wasn’t Helen at the door, but Mr. Stark. Peter just looked at him, frozen in place. Mr. Stark looked exactly like he had three months ago, just more tired. Peter didn’t know how to feel about that.

“Hey, kid.” A shy smile grazed the man’s lips as he looked at Peter.  
Not knowing what to do, Peter just stared at him in silence. Frankly, he was dumbfounded. He knew that him avoiding Helen would only result in Helen telling Mr. Stark about it, but he never would have thought that Mr. Stark would show up at his doorstep again. Not after the last time they saw each other.

The small smile gradually left the man’s face as he realized Peter was not going to say anything.

“How you been bud?” Mr. Stark tried again, with a frown that looked a lot like shame. At this Peter felt the ugly anger rear its head, ashamed. Peter thought he had gotten over the anger months ago. He didn’t want to be angry, but he couldn’t seem to help it.  
“I know why you’re here,” Peter simply stated, fighting to keep his face neutral.  
Mr. Stark raised a brow.

“Yeah? Mind letting me in and we can talk about that?”  
This time Peter couldn’t hide the emotion flashing across his face.  
“May’s home.” The lie rolled of his tongue with a surprising ease. He really didn’t want to let Mr. Stark in. He knew that in his anger he would most likely say something he couldn’t take back later. It was already hard enough to look at the man. What would Peter even say? I’ve never felt so betrayed in my life when you dropped me like a piece of trash, I saw you as a father figure and you left me and now I don’t think I can ever trust you again. Yeah, no, Peter couldn’t say any of that, it was too embarrassing.

The man’s frown only deepened.  
“I know for a fact she’s not home. I waited until she left.” Mr. Stark confessed, with a sheepish expression. Peter turned his head to hide the shame clouding his expression. Of course Mr. Stark would have made sure May wasn’t home, he was a genius after all.

“Peter.” Mr. Stark said with a soft voice to make him meet his gaze again. Peter didn’t turn his head back.

“Pete, look at m-” the old nickname tipped him over the edge.

“Can you please go?” Peter’s voice was small and he could feel his eyes grow wet.

“W-what?” The man’s voice was surprised, not expecting Peter to ask him to leave.

“I don’t want to talk and I want you to go, please.” Peter tried to keep his voice steady. The tears he tried to fight back rolled down his cheeks. It was embarrassing. Now Mr. Stark would see and he would never give the suit back. Not that it really mattered, he had his original suit he could use. He just missed Karen.

“I- Peter, I get you’re angry-”

“I’m not angry.” Peter interrupted him again and finally lifted his gaze to look at Mr. Stark with wet eyes.  
“I just don’t want you here.” 

Peter could see the hurt flass across Mr. Stark’s eyes and it took everything in him to not let the man in. Peter knew that the man would just leave him again and Peter wasn’t going to go through that again.

It took a few seconds for Mr. Stark to piece himself back together.  
“I just need to know if you’re okay.” There was a heavy pause.  
“You okay, bud?” Mr. Stark placed his hands in his pockets. 

Peter couldn’t resist rolling his eyes again. He knew if Mr. Stark cared, he would’ve stayed. Peter wasn’t stupid.  
“Peachy, now please go.” Peter was growing impatient. He held the man’s gaze, determined. 

The older man said nothing to this, but simply looked at Peter. The dark circles under his eyes and his more prominent cheekbones, that he had acquired due to the weight loss. Finally the man spoke up.  
“Okay, you know what,” Mr. Stark simply stated before gently pushing Peter further into the apartment and followed suit. In his surprise and weakened state, Peter didn’t put up much of a fight.  
“Hey!” he exclaimed, before jumping back from Mr. Stark as if the man’s touch had burned him. Mr. Stark frowned at that.

“No.” the man’s voice was firm. “We’re going to talk.” 

Peter bunched his hands into fists at his sides.  
“There’s nothing to talk about. Get out of my house!” Peter’s voice rose. He was beginning to sound like a petulant child, which he had to agree, he was. Didn’t mean he wanted Mr. Stark to think so as well.

“I know you’re mad and angry and frustrated, Pete. I really do. You have every right to feel that way. What I did was cruel and not fair but you have to understand, my first priority is to keep you safe. Always. You have to-”

“I don’t care!” Peter shrieked. He was losing his composure, fast. He was now openly sobbing, clutching at his chest. It hurt. He didn’t want to see Mr. Stark. The rejection hurt.  
“Get out!” he screamed. 

“Pete-” 

“I hate you! I hate you! Get out!” the anger Peter had pent up for three months bursted out and there was nothing he could do to keep it in anymore. Finally Mr. Stark moved and suddenly Peter found himself in the man’s embrace, a hand cradling his head and the other pressing him firmly against the man. Peter tried to squirm half heartedly, not having the energy to really get out of the hold.  
“Fuck you,” the boy sobbed, but the man just held him tighter, shushing him quietly.

“I’m sorry, Peter. I- I’m so sorry. You’re okay, I got you”

“No,” The boy’s sobs quieted.  
“I can’t, please, no, please.” Peter no longer tried to get out of the man’s embrace, but kept whimpering and sobbing.  
“I know, baby, I know. You’re good,” the man kissed the curls at the top of Peter’s head. The boy was shaking and clutched at the man’s shirt.  
“I’m so sorry Mr. Stark.” The boy whispered through his sobs.  
“No, no, baby, there’s nothing to apologize for. I’m sorry, okay?” Mr. Starks voice sounded broken, like he was crying too, but Peter didn’t dare to move, much less look at the man. He didn’t reply, but simply listened to the man’s rapid heartbeat.

And for a time they just stood there, the man’s hold never relenting, even when the boy stopped shaking and his sobs quieted down. It felt like home. 

Tony’s POV:

Tony’s heart had finally stopped racing like a wild horse. He didn’t know what to think. His brain was a jumbled mess that he couldn’t make sense of. This whole visit had been an emotional rollercoaster. When Tony had first laid eyes on the kid again, he was horrified. The bubbly, happy kid he had known, was merely but a shell of his former self. Tony’s heart had broken at the sight of the skinny, hollow looking child. The kid’s too pale face was decorated by dark circles and chapped lips and his clothes looked too big on him and Tony had seen the belt around Peter’s waist where there hadn’t been one before. The childish spark was gone from the kid’s eyes and he just looked exhausted. Peter was clearly not okay and Tony had had no idea. 

Suddenly and far too quickly, Peter cleared his throat and stepped away from Tony’s arms, and wrapped his arms around himself. Tony resisted the urge to pull the kid into his arms again. 

Peter’s voice was small but sturdy as he broke the silence, like the whole meltdown had never even happened.  
“If you’re here about the check-ups, then you can tell Helen that I don’t need them. I’m fine, Mr. Stark.”

Tony shook his head.  
“Bud, I’m sorry, but you don’t look too good. You’ve lost weight. Let Helen check you over, okay?” Tony tried. The whole situation was bizarre. Neither even mentioned what had gone down three months ago and instead acted like doctor appointments were the most pressing issue at the moment.  
It was Peter’s turn to shake his head defiantly.  
“There’s nothing you can do to make me do the check-ups. I- we, we agreed for a clean break Mr. Stark. The check-ups, and this-” Peter signalled to both of them, “is not a clean break.” 

Tony’s heart started racing again. What had he done. 

“That’s not what I…” Tony stopped himself. For once in his life he had no idea what to say. Peter sifted his gaze to the clock on the wall and, if possible, grew even more pale. He cleared his throat again.

“Yeah, it is,” a sad small grazed Peter’s lips. “It’s okay, Mr. Stark. You’ve seen me now and know that I’m okay.” the kid swallowed nervously, “I’m good now.” 

The kid’s whole body had somehow gone tense, almost rigid. Tony furrowed his brows at the change in atmosphere and ignored Peter’s statement.  
“You waiting for someone?” Tony asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. 

Peter sighed tiredly.  
“Yeah, actually. I’m sorry Mr. Stark, but you really have to go. May’s boyfriend should be here soon and he doesn’t know about the internship. I’d like to keep it that way.”

Tony’s brows shot up at that. May’s boyfriend? That was a plot twist if any.  
“When did May get a boyfriend?” the man asked, surprised and could see Peter grow more agitated when the boy rubbed the back of his neck.

“A while ago. Look, Mr. Stark, please.” Peter’s gaze kept wandering to the clock.  
“You’ve seen that I’m okay, you can move on now. Please.” The tone of Peter’s voice turned desperate and Tony felt his heart drop down to his stomach. Peter walked to the door and opened it for Tony. The man could feel his heart constrict. Peter was actually throwing him out. Wasn’t this what Tony had wanted in the first place? Hadn’t he wanted Peter to be safe without him, and live a normal life? Was Peter safe? The kid was skin and bones and looked like he hadn’t slept at all during the three months Tony hadn’t seen him. Hell, the kids arms were so skinny they looked like-

There was a bruise on Peter’s wrist. Tony’s blood ran cold.

There was a bruise on Peter’s wrist. It looked like a handprint.

Peter frowned and looked at his wrist were Tony was staring at. Suddenly Peter’s eyes widened and he pushed the sleeve of his shirt down, over the bruise.

“What’s that?” Tony asked and strode over to Peter, grabbing the boys hand. Just as fast, Peter ripped his hand free of Tony’s hold and cradled it against his chest.  
“Don’t. It’s-”

“Peter?” 

Both males’ heads turned to look at the person the voice belonged to. On the other side of the door was standing a tall male, about Tony’s height, but with a wider built. The man was blond, his hair slipped back with gel, and he had blue eyes. The man’s sharp features sported a surprised expression as he towered over Peter. Was this the man May was seeing?

Peter, again, was the first to speak up.  
“Steven, sir, I’m-” Peter was cut off when the man noticed Tony.  
“Tony Stark?” he asked like he had just seen an alien. Sir? Peter never called him sir, not since the whole ferry altercation. Tony decided he didn’t like this man. He couldn’t tell why. There was just something about him.  
“Yeah, Steven, is it?” Tony asked extending his hand. Peter had turned his gaze to the floor, which Tony found strange. 

The man laughed as he shook Tony’s hand.  
“Skip, I’ve tried to get the kid to call me that for two months now.” The man, Skip, lifted his hand to ruffle Peter’s hair and Tony could see the kid flinch. Alarm bells started ringing in Tony’s head. The bruise, the weight loss, the hollow demeanor, everything. Tony didn’t want to believe what he was thinking. There could be numerous reasons for the boy’s state. He could be secretly going out as Spider-man, or something else, behind Tony’s back. There could also been something going on with this Skip guy. Tony needed to know.

“Ah, yes, that’s Pete for ya. Listen, could you not maybe mention any of this to anyone else. It’s a private internship business, and I need to borrow Pete here for a little.” Tony squinted his eyes at the man. For Skip’s sake, he better not have done anything to his- the kid.  
“Oh yes, of course. I’m sure Peter will tell me all about it later today, right kid?” The man nudged Peter slightly, causing Peter to quickly glance at the man.  
“Of course, sir,” the kid answered with unnerving automaticity and quickly, almost hurriedly, put on his shoes and stepped out of the door.

“Oh, please Peter, enough with the sir. It makes me feel so old.” Skip placed a hand over his heart as he joked. To Tony, the whole situation just seemed eerily wrong.  
“It was pleasure to meet you. It’s not everyday you get to meet the Tony Stark.” Skip offered his hand again which Tony shook politely.  
“Thanks, man” Tony said simply and followed Peter out the door, letting Skip close it behind him.

In silence the two males exited the building and Tony struggled to keep in pace with the kid as the kid hurried to the park across from the apartment building. Tony could see kid’s breaths were coming out in puffs. The man tried to grab the kids shoulder to settle him down but to Tony’s surprise the kid recoiled at the touch, practically jumping away from Tony.

“Peter?”  
“Why did you have to come now?” Peter turned to him with fiery eyes. Tony almost took a step back at the heated gaze. Then the kid sat down on the grass and put his hands over his ears. Tony could see the familiar wetness glisten in the kid’s eyes again.  
“Why?! Now I have to- oh god, I can’t do it today. I can’t-” Tony’s heart raced as he crouched down to the kid’s level and put a hand on the kids knee, which apparently was a wrong move because the kid flinched again. Tony moved his hand as if it had been burned.  
“Hey, okay, I won’t- look, hey, Peter, look at me. Can you please look at me, Pete?” 

Slowly Peter raised his head to meet Tony’s gaze, his eyes full of tears, face in a grimace. The boy looked utterly broken, so sad, Tony felt helpless. How could he have left the boy. A boy who was basically his son. His kid. He fucking left his own fucking kid to fend for himself for three months because he was too busy wallowing in self-pity and guilt.  
“What is going on, Peter? What can’t you do?” Tony asked.

Peter shook his head, closing his eyes, not daring to look at Tony anymore.  
“I can’t tell you. You’ll never want me after that.”

Tony’s heart shattered.  
“No, baby, I’m sorry, okay, I’ll always want you. Nothing can change that, okay?” 

Peter kept shaking his head as if he didn’t even want to listen to Tony.  
“No, no, no, you’ll hate me.” 

Tony frowned.  
“Listen to me kid, there is nothing, and I mean nothing, in this world that could make me hate you, ever.”

Peter looked at Tony with such a broken expression Tony was sure that death would feel better than ever seeing that look on the kid’s face again.  
“But- but I… I have super strength. I could have pushed him off.” Peter said quietly and the only thing Tony could hear was static. I could have pushed him off. The words rung in Tony’s head, over and over again on torturous repeat. I could have pushed him off. And then Tony saw red. The man had never felt anything like it before. The raging fury pumping through his veins, how his brains were buzzing with untamable rage. Somebody did this to Peter. And Tony hadn’t saved him. Not until now.

“Who? Who’s ‘him’, Pete? Skip?” Tony asked and finally Peter nodded. 

There was a beat of silence where Tony tried to get a hold of himself. He couldn’t.  
“Son of a bitch” Tony practically jumped up, already moving to get back inside the apartment to kill that disgusting, child-molesting piece of sh-  
“Mister Stark,” Peter’s voice was frantic as Tony tried to keep his breathing under control.  
“Stay here, Pete”


	2. A Friend In Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony confronts Skip, violence ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets pretty violent and language is also really rough at some points so take that into consideration when you read! :) The fic is actuallt going to be 3 chapters long cause I still need to write the aftermath and the recovery part. Chapter three is also going to explain things like where’s May, how this all happened etc. Enjoy!
> 
> Also holy crap! Your response to the first chapter was better than I could have hoped for! More than 50 kudos, thank you so much! Y’all are the best!

Tony kicked the door in to see a startled Skip sitting at the table. Tony couldn't contain it now. The wild raging fury clouded his every sense and the only thing in his mind was I could have pushed him off. Peter shouldn't have been trying to push anyone off in the first place.

"Mr. Sta-" Tony lunged at the man in blind rage, both of them falling to the floor among the fallen furniture.

Not giving the man a chance to recover from the shock, Tony punched him on the nose with all the power he could muster, hearing a satisfying crack. Skip let out a pained yelp.

"Mr. Stark!" Tony could hear Peter scream. The man hadn't even heard Peter follow him. Tony didn't stop. He wouldn't stop until the fucker was dead. 

These thoughts should have been concerning, he realized, but he couldn't feel an ounce of regret at wanting the man dead.

"You sick, disgusting piece of shit! He's a kid! You put your hands on my kid! I'm going to kill you!" Tony screamed in his rage as Skip tried his best to block the punches.

"Please, Mr. Stark stop!" Peter yelled from the door, not daring to come any closer.  
"Get out, Peter!" Tony commanded, not sparing a glance at the kid. He didn't want Peter to see him kill a person. If the pile of garbage could even be called a person. 

In true Peter Parker fashion, the kid didn't budge.

Skip coughed and spit blood on the floor, before looking at Tony with a twisted smirk, realizing the gig was up and that he had been caught.  
"Your kid?"

A laugh.

"You're not the only one he calls daddy now."

Where Tony's rage had been blinding before, it was all consuming now. There wasn't a single cell in his entire body that wasn't filled with murderous hatred for the man lying beneath him. Tony threw another punch.

Skip groaned but kept talking through the pain.  
"I thought I trained him better than that. For two months your little bitch boy didn't tell anyone. Uh-oh, you've been naughty, Pete," Skip turned to look at Peter in the doorway.

"Shut the fuck up," Tony hissed right in Skip's face and grabbed his chin so the blonde faced the engineer.  
"I'll kill you, you hear me." Tony's voice was eerily calm as he delivered another hit.

Still, Skip snickered.  
"Did he tell you how he screamed Stark, huh?" 

There was blood on Skip's teeth.  
"Did he tell you what he screamed? No? I'll tell you. He screamed for you." Skip laughed before making his voice higher, trying to sound younger.  
"That hurts, Skip! Stop, Skip! Please, Mr. Stark!" Then Skip's voice returned to normal, and mockingly he continued, "Pathetic! I've never had a tighter-"

Skip’s voice was caught off as Tony squeezed his hands around Skip’s throat. The blond tried to claw at Tony and throw him off but Tony's fury made him much stronger. Tony wouldn't stop. Not until he had killed the monster. Slowly Skip’s moves ceised and eventually he fell limp in Tony’s hands.

"Stop! Please Mr. Stark. You're scaring me!"

And just like that Tony let go. He was panting, looking at unconscious Skip. Slowly he placed two fingers on the bastards neck and frowned when he felt a pulse, although a weak one. He should have killed him.

"Peter," Tony looked at the boy. The kid was shaking like a leaf, hugging himself, as streams of tears ran down his cheeks. Tony felt like the world's biggest asshole. In his anger he had almost completely forgotten about the boy, again. The genius stood up slowly.  
"I'm so sorry kid. I'm- I'm just so sorry."

Peter closed his eyes.  
"Everything's ruined. You will never look at me the same again." the kid almost whispered, and it was painful for Tony to look at the utter shame on the kid's face. The boy had never looked so ashamed, not even when he had chewed the kid out after the ferry incident.

"That's not true, kid. It's not, I promise."

Peter huffed.  
"You can't promise that. I'm disgusting now, I let him-"

"Don't." Tony interrupted the boy.  
"Don't do that, I won't let you. You are not disgusting, Peter, you hear me? You didn't let him-"

"But I'm stronger than him!"

"It doesn't matter!" Tony yelled back and Peter flinched at the volume before going quiet again.

"Your strength or willingness doesn't matter. You're 15, Pete. You’re a child. It doesn't matter. You're not old enough to consent. That piece of shit should never have even thought of touching you in the first place."

A few seconds of silence.

"I didn't- I wasn't... willing," Peter muttered and Tony's frown softened.

"I know, bambino. It wasn't your fault. That man-" Tony pointed at Skip who was still unconcious on the floor.  
"- is sick, baby. He hurt you and he shouldn't have." The engineer was surprised at how soft his voice was and he could tell Peter was surprised at the nicknames but neither of them pointed that out. 

Peter sniffed and wiped his eyes.  
"I feel bad, Mr. Stark. So bad. I've never felt this bad in my life." Peter's voice broke at the end as a new wave of tears cascaded down his cheeks. Tonys heart shattered for the thousandth time that day. 

"I know, bud. Is it okay if I..." Tony opened his arms for Peter and to the genius' surprise Peter almost tackled him with the force he collided against Tony's chest. The man let out a breath what felt like the first time today.  
"I got you now. No one will ever touch you again, I promise. I swear it, kid, you’re safe."

Peter didn't say anything, but just trembled in Tony's hold, clutching his shirt like it was his lifeline. Tony's hold was fiercely strong as his chin rested on top of Peter's head, one of his hands cradling Peter's head and the other wrapped around Peter. Tony kept whispering quiet reassurings while Peter sniffed softly.

"Ugh," A pained groan from the floor broke the moment when Peter tensed up, clutching Tony's shirt even harder. The man still wanted to kick the life out of the beat up pedophile but he couldn't let go of Peter. 

"Okay, Pete, listen to me." Tony leaned back to look at Peter who turned his head up to look at the man.  
"My car is out front, the black audi. Get in it, I'll be right-"  
Peter started to shake his head again frantically.  
"No, kid, please you need to do as I say. Get in the car, I'll come down once I've dealt with this."

"Mr. Stark, you can't-"

"I'll let him live, but he needs to get locked up, somewhere where he can't get to you or anyone else ever again." Tony explained. When he met no further resistance from the kid, he squeezed the boy again before letting go.

"Here's the key," Tony fished the key out of his pocket and dropped it into Peter's open palm.  
"Wait in the car, I'll be there in a minute."

Peter nodded hesitantly but made his way out the door, sneaking one last glance at Tony. The man tried for a reassuring smile but he couldn't be sure. The whole situation was so messed up, his whole face could have just as well been set in a permanent frown.

Once Peter was out of the apartment, Tony fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. The person on the other end of the line didn't take long to pick up the phone.

"Tony, what's up?"

"Nat, I need your help."

There was suffling on Nat's end of the phone.  
"Okay, what do you want me to do?" In this moment Tony was really thankful for Natasha. She didn’t ask any questions but was willing to help him. Maybe she had a sixth sense for trouble, like Peter. Peter. The genius grit his teeth.

Tony swallowed and let out a shuddering breath.  
"There's someone at the Parkers’ house I need you to lock up somewhere until I can come back to deal with him."

There was a pause.

"And who is this someone?" Nat's voice was curious. 

Peter's rapist, is what Tony wanted to say but couldn't. It wasn't his secret to tell.

"A bad guy, he hurt Peter." Is what Tony said instead. 

Nat let out an understanding hum.  
"Alright. Make sure he doesn't get away until I get there. See you in a few." Then she hung up.

Slowly Tony turned to look at the blonde that was now whitering on the floor. To the engineers delight, Skip looked horrible. His whole face was swollen, blood running down his nose and from the cut on his cheek that Tony’s fist had caused. The other one of Skip’s eyes was swollen shut.

Tony walked over to the other man, looked down and then with all his might, stomped his foot down on Skip’s hand. A noise between a grunt and a yell escaped the blonde’s mouth and he cradled his hand against his chest.  
”Ah, motherf-”

”Ah ah, don’t be naughty, Steven.”

”You broke my hand!” 

Tony raised his eyebrows and then sent a harsh kick straight to Skip’s side.

”Argh!” Skip’s yell resonated around the small apartment and a twisted smirk rose to Tony’s lips.

”Whoops. My foot slipped.” He simply stated and watched as Skip tried to curl in on himself. Tony walked around the man, like a shark circling its pray. 

”You hurt my kid.” There was unmistakable venom in Tony’s voice.  
”You know who I am.” Tony got close enough to Skip’s other hand and stomped on it too, even harder than on the other one. The blonde let out a strangled yell, face scrunched up in pain. Good, Tony thought.

”Well I am a lot of things, but what I meant, is I’m sure you know that I’m an Avenger. You’ve probably heard of us, battle of New York and all that.” Tony mused. He let the silence linger for a while before his voice turned somber. 

”I wasn’t here to save Peter from you, and that’s on me.” The man crouched down closer to the blonde, who was now just silently watching Tony, his eyes showing the fear he was clearly trying to hide. How scared had Peter been? The thought was like pouring gasoline into the flame that was Tony’s rage.

There was a hint of shame in the man’s voice as he continued.  
”So I guess they don’t call me an Avenger for nothing.” Tony stood back up and moved towards Skip’s legs. Skip’s breathin picked up as he watched the genius move. 

Tony smirked. And then he stomped on Skip’s crotch. The blonde let out an agonizing wail, his hands shooting down to his groin.

”And-” Tony let out a breath.  
”If I couldn’t save him, you can be damn sure I’m going to avenge him.”

”You’re crazy!” Skip wheezed, desperately trying to scramble away from Tony.

”Mm, maybe,” the man agreed, tilting his head.  
”I’m not the one raping kids though.”

He moved away from Skip and walked to the kitchen countertops, opened a drawer, and picked up a small knife.

”No,” Tony heard the monster whisper and a new wave of rage filled him. He turned back to look at Skip, an ominous grin on his face.

”No?” Tony chuckled darkly.  
”I thought you didn’t know what ’no’ means.”

Skip started shaking his head frantically.  
”No, please! You told the brat you wouldn’t kill me!” He screeched, his beat up form now trembling on the floor.

Tony smiled.  
”Good, keep that up. Beg. Let’s see what good that’s gonna do.” He started walking towards Skip. 

The blonde’s scrambling intensified as he tried to get to the door. Tony felt a pang of pain in his chest when he thought of Peter possibly trying to escape only to have a door slammed shut in his face. The man walked calmly to the kicked in door. I need to replace that later, he thought. Tony stood in the doorway, blocking Skip’s escape route. 

”Leaving so soon?”

”Please, no! I’ll go to jail willingly! I-I will confess! I’ll do whatever you want! Just please- don’t”

Tony shook his head.  
”No need for that. You’re going to jail anyway. Just, not the one you’re thinking about. What I have in mind is much better, or worse, depending on from whose point-of-view you’re looking at it. Better for me and worse for you, of course.”

Skip squinted his eyes at Tony.

”So, Mr. Westcott, I suggest you look around you. Really, take it all in. This is the last time you’re going to see any of it. See, where you’re going, the only thing you’re going to be able to look at is some concrete walls and a shitty toilet. If I’m feeling generous you might even get a mattress. That’s a stretch though, wouldn’t keep my hopes up if I were you.” Tony said nonchalantly as if he was merely discussing the weather.

”Maybe you’ll start to regret what you did. Doesn’t matter if you do, you’ll stay in the cell. If you do, however, feel like you want to part with your cell too early, you shouldn’t worry. Killing yourself is not an option. It’s very hard to kill yourself if you’re stuck in a straight jacket.”

Skip paled.  
”You, that- that’s- you can’t do that! That’s a human rights violation!” He exclaimed, voice laced with panic. Tony sent Skip a furious glare before replying.

”And what do you think rape is?”

Skip opened and closed his mouth luke fish out of water. That’s when Tony heard a quiet suffling of feet behind him and turned to look at the visitor. Natasha stood there in her black widow costume, hair braided in a french braid, a few fallen strands framing her face.

”You got here quick,” Tony pointed out which earned him a shrug fron the spy.  
”I was in the neighbourhood. This the guy?” Natasha looked at beat up Skip who had gone silent from the shock. It’s not everyday you get a visit from not one but two avengers within an hour.

Tony nodded, as Natasha walked in. The man took this as his cue to leave. He presented the knife he was still holding and Natasha took it from him.  
”Do you need help moving him?” The man asked before leaving. The read haired spy shook her head.  
”I have help, they’ll be here in a minute.”

Tony nodded and glanced at Skip one last time. The blonde was shaking as he watched the interaction. The engineer turned back to look at Natasha.  
”Throw him in the hole. It’s only a bonus if you make it hurt. I have a teenager to take care of,”

Tony took a step away from the door and sent the spy a grateful smile.  
”Thanks, Nat. I owe you one.”  
And with that, Tony left the apartment, his thoughts solely focused on the traumatized kid that was waiting for him.


End file.
